emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Tracy Metcalfe
Tracy Sharon Shankley is girlfriend of David Metcalfe. Tracy comes to Emmerdale to meet Sam Dingle, after they began talking via an adult chat line. Sam asks Tracy to stay with him, but his step-mother, Lisa, kicks Tracy out when she becomes suspicious of her. Sam and Tracy eventually move into Brook Cottage with Robbie Lawson. Tracy cons Sam out of money and leaves for a time. Tracy returns several months later and gradually turns over a new leaf. Tracy is dating David who is stuffing testicular cancer. David proposes to Tracy and she accepted it. Biography Tracy eventually starts working at The Grange after she reminds Val of Amy Wyatt and Val allows her to sleep in the spare room. She works there for a time and with Val's help rekindles her relationship with Sam, only to lose him to Rachel Breckle. She falls out with Val and soon begins sleeping and living with Andy Sugden, who'd just lost his wife. Andy can't cope with a relationship beyond sex, and when he accidentally hurts her during an argument, he asks her to leave. She soon comes crawling back to the Grange until she finds a job with Jimmy and moves in with him. She and Bernice Blackstock clash, with Bernice going so far as to accuse her of stealing jewelry from her, but learn to tolerate each other. In July 2015, Rodney comes back from Amsterdam with a present for Jimmy. It is a DVD, entitled Busty Cream Cake Cafe Girls, and after getting Jimmy alone, Rodney reveals the present with Tracy on the front cover. Jimmy then realises that she used to be a 'specialist' actor. Tracy explains that she was in poverty and desperate to get any money she could. When Jimmy understands, she kisses him, but he pushes her away. They continue to work together until a driver at his haulage firm is hospitalised and it comes out that he is in the country illegally. As Tracy was the one responsible for unknowingly hiring someone who has no papers, Jimmy reluctantly fires her. Tracy then has no choice but to return to the Grange, where Val rehires her, but now makes her pay for her room and board. Val dies soon after, but remembers Tracy in a video goodbye - she tells Tracy to keep her hands off Eric. Tracy tries to help Eric run the B&B as he spirals into grief, and is hurt when Leyla asks if she's taking advantage of him. Tracy continues to live rent-free at the B&B, but when Val's sister Diane takes over part of the business, she questions the arrangement when they could easily rent out the room. Tracy brags to Carly about having Eric wrapped around her little finger, unaware that Diane can hear her. Tracy is soon asked to leave, and moves in with Carly and Vanessa. After Eric's son David is diagnosed with testicular cancer, Eric asks Tracy to keep an eye on him. They end up having sex, but David feels betrayed when he realises David knew about his diagnosis, and assumes she only slept with him out of pity. Once they get over this issue, she continues to support the family, convincing David's son Jacob not to leave the village when he feels hurt over David lying to him. In spite of this, she still feels like she isn't truly a part of their family. Diane caught Tracy booking flights to Ibiza in The B&B to start a new life there. She called David round, lying to him by saying that she urgently needed to see him. When David arrived, Diane locked him in a room with Tracy, but then quietly unlocked it again without them knowing. Tracy hung out the window and screamed like mad for help. Tracy fells back from the window and lands on David, ten they both kiss. Tracy then gets in a taxi to get to the airport. She got in Ross Barton's taxi to get the the airport but a flat tyre just after they left the village. Ross's brother Finn Barton and David call Ross over the radio. David asks to speak to Tracy. After he spoke to David, Tracy told Ross to drive back to the village. She met David in The Woolpack with everyone watching. Unexpectedly, David proposes to Tracy. Tracy accepts. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:2014 debuts Category:Residents of The Grange B&B Category:Residents of Brook Cottage Category:The Grange B&B employees Category:Cleaners Category:Home James Haulage employees Category:Current characters Category:Residents of Tug Ghyll